Please Keep Shining
by TankSlayer
Summary: Summaries suck. Fic mainly from Nick's POV. Chapters will get longer. NickxEllis. I own absolutely nothing :(
1. Intro

Please Keep Shining- Intro

Pain. Horrible, excruciating, mind numbing pain.

'_God dammit! Fuck!'_

Nick limped forward, swinging his ax as zombies continued to rush at him, insisting that he give in to death.

'_There's no way in fucking hell that I'm going down without a fight,' _Nick thought as he swung his ax again, warm blood splattering his face and once pristine suit.

'_Just a few more feet, Nick. You're almost there.' _The conman was breathing hard, dragging his wounded body to the safe house lingering just out of his reach.

A loud bellow made Nick's eyes widen and heart thunder in his chest. He turned his beaten body around and pulled himself backwards. The pistol on his thigh whipped out and started unloading onto the huge charger that was rushing at him.

'_Come on and die already you motherfucker!' _

_Click, click, click._

'_SHIT!'_

The charger slammed Nick into the closed safe house door. He let out a howl of pain as the monsters hand closed around his torso, ribs cracking under the pressure. The charger slammed him on the ground, head smacking the ground.

Gunfire. Yelling. A sudden release on his torso as he was dropped the ground one last time. The thing Nick saw before the world turned black was three figures standing over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Keep Shining: Into Your Eyes

"I can't carry him much further!"

"Well, hold on! We're almost to the evac!"

Nick was jostled awake as the person carrying him shrugged him higher onto his shoulder. He took a second to gather his surroundings (hard to do when you're upside down and staring at someone's backside. _Fucking wonderful. Just what I love to see first thing in the morning._

The conman was slung carelessly over the hefty man's shoulder, bouncing up and down irritatingly.

"Put me the fuck down!" Nick struggled helplessly to be put down immediately.

"Praise the Lord, you're awake! You were getting awful heavy." The big man put him down on the next platform and Nick winced as he stood to his full height, slicking his hair back smoothly with both hands.

"Are you okay, hun?" A young woman in a bright pink shirt approached him, concern laced into her eyes.

"Oh! You mean besides getting smashed into the hard concrete and carried like a sack of potatoes? Just fucking dandy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Nick took a couple of steps down the stairs and wobbled a little bit as the pain in his leg shot up his back.

"Hold up now! We didn't save your sorry ass fo' you to head right back out there. The evac is right up these stairs. Now, we hafta hurry up or they'll leave our asses," The hefty man pulled on the back of his collar, stopping Nick, who growled at the man touching his expensive suit, in his tracks. He scowled at the man," Well it's not like I asked to be saved either! I was doing just fine on my own!"

The conman whipped his head around as laughter erupted behind him. "Tha's gatta be the funniest thing I ever did hear! Man, if it weren't fer us then you'd be flatter than a pancake righ' bout now!" Nick expertly pinned his steely glare on the obvious hick, who was holding his sides laughing.

"Well I'd rather be dead that stuck with the likes of you people." Silence followed Nick's statement as the others glowered at him.

"Man, you should be more grateful 'n tha'." The young man's head was lowered to where Nick couldn't see his eyes due to the bill of his hat, but it was obvious that his comment had hurt the hick. The conman rolled his eyes, aggravated at the boy's ridiculous behavior. They had just met a couple minutes ago and already the lad had seemingly thought of him as a buddy.

"Come on guys. Let the asshole do what he wants, we gotta get to the top," the fat man started climbing the stairs again, the petite woman followed after him after giving Nick a once over to confirm he was really alright, and the young southerner looked him in the eye long and hard as if he were trying to see into the conman's very soul. His eyes still held the hurt look in them but it also held the tiniest glimmer of hope. The man turned and sprinted after the others, catching up quickly.

Nick let out a small sigh and looked down the stairs. Whether it was the look in the southerner's eyes, the need to repay the group for saving him, or the hope of getting out of this shit that made him follow the others, he didn't know.

"NO, NO, NO!"

"This is not happening…"

"Aw hell! Wait! Come back!"

Nick opened the rooftop door to see the trio waving their arms and yelling helplessly at the helicopter that was already fading into the distance. _Motherfuck-_

"This is all your fault, El! If you hadn't insisted that we stop and save that asshole, then we woulda made it! An' fo' what! That ass didn't even stay! God dammit!" The huge man started yelling at the hick as the woman put herself in between them to make sure it didn't get physical.

"What was I s'posed ta do, Coach?! Watch another living, uninfected bein' get slaughtered? Tha' ain't righ' an' you know it! Even if he was an asshole!" The man Nick assumed to be 'El' defended. Nick, being tired of being called an asshole repeatedly (even if he knew it was true), cleared his throat, startling the others.

"Since it seems we have missed our escape route, how about we figure out what to do next instead of rant on how I'm an ass." Nick crossed his arms, gazing at the three coldly. They looked at him stunned and unmoving. "Well I guess I'm on my own after all. Later!" Nick snagged a health pack, a second pistol, and some ammunition that the people in charge of evacuations must have left behind in case people came late and started heading towards the door he'd entered.

"Wait! We'll go together. It'll be wise if we stick together since we have no idea where we're going. Strength in numbers, remember?" The young lady in pink rushed forward and grabbed a health pack and looked back at the boys, who were still staring at Nick. "You'll need to grab a health pack, sweetie," she said looking at the man named 'El'. "Since you used yours on….what's your name?"

"…..Nick."

"I'm Rochelle"

"Jus' call me Coach."

"An' my name's Ellis. Sorry fo' callin ya an ass," he looked down sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. The conman shrugged and grunted, used to being call much worse.

"Well stock up, we gotta go through hell on the way back to that safe house. We'll decide what to do from there, I guess." Nick started down the stairs, guns up and ready to kill whatever zombie bastard came his way.

**Sorry for the short intro. I've never written a fanfic so that was sort of a warm up a little bit. Anyway, constructive criticism is wonderful and any pointers anyone wants to give. The title name came from a song I was listening to at the time, "Into Your Eyes" by Lucero. I'm sorry it's starting out so slow but I hope it will pick up the pace quickly **


End file.
